1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflector member, a backlight assembly having the reflector member and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reflector member capable of improving brightness uniformity, a backlight assembly having the reflector member and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying images in response to an image signal and a backlight assembly providing light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight assembly mainly employs a light source emitting a white light, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, a flat fluorescent lamp, etc. However, in order to reduce power consumption and improve color reproducibility, a backlight assembly that adopts red, green and blue light emitting diodes as the light source to realize the white light has been developed. Monochromatic light from the red, green and blue light emitting diodes are matched with color filters of the liquid crystal display panel, so that the color reproducibility is improved.
The light emitting diodes are mounted on plural circuit boards and receive power voltage through the circuit boards. The circuit boards are arranged in a matrix configuration. For instance, assuming that the circuit boards are arranged in eight rows by two columns, the circuit boards arranged in a first column are connected to inverters, respectively, to receive the power voltage, and the circuit boards arranged in a second column receive the power voltage through the circuit boards arranged in the first column. The circuit boards arranged in the first column are electrically connected with the circuit boards arranged in the second column, respectively, using a connector.
The connector is protruded from an upper surface of the circuit board due to a thickness thereof. As a result, the backlight assembly needs additional reflector to cover the connector except a reflector provided on the circuit boards, so that an assemblability of the backlight assembly is deteriorated. Also, in case that the backlight assembly does not employ the additional reflector for the connector, the brightness uniformity of the light and the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel are lowered.